1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium driving device and a recording medium driving method, whereby visible information is printed on the label surface of a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, optical discs serving as optical recording media have been widely rapidly spread as media for recording video and audio using a digital format. Particularly, information (visible information) relating to the contents recorded on an optical disc can be displayed on the disc surface, whereby an optical disc including a printable printing surface (main surface) which can be printed with an inkjet printer has attracted attention.
Heretofore, an arrangement has been made wherein following recording a data signal such as video, audio, and so forth on an optical disc using a recording device, a user replaces the optical disc of a dedicated printer with the recorded optical disc, and prints visible information created upon a PC (Personal Computer) on the optical disc. However, it has been complicated to print the visible information using the PC and the dedicated printer each time a movie, sport relay broadcast, or the like is recorded on an optical disc.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-110994 has disclosed a device for reducing the time and effort of a user by printing visible information simultaneously at the time of recording a data signal such as video, audio, and so forth on an optical disc.